1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a method for making decorative stickers, more particularly to a method for making improved decorative stickers which provide a crystalline effect and which have an adhesive layer with strong adhesive force.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Decorative stickers are attached to clothes, shoes, bags, etc. in order to provide a pleasant appearance thereon. The method for making a conventional decorative sticker includes the steps of providing a PVC (polyvinylethylene) base film which has a top surface and a bottom surface, applying a glue layer on the bottom surface of the PVC base film, attaching a release paper to the glue layer, applying a colored layer on the top surface of the PVC base film by vacuum-plating the PVC base film, printing desired patterns on the top surface of the PVC base film by pressing the top surface with gold foil, and die-cutting the PVC base film on the top surface thereof. In this way, decorative stickers with predetermined patterns can be made.
The drawbacks of the above manufacturing method are as follows:
(1) Generally, the glue is heated so as to be applied easily on the bottom surface of the PVC base film. Because the PVC base film has a low heat resistance and may melt at about 60.degree. C. to 70.degree. C., it is easily damaged by heat when the glue is applied on the bottom surface of the PVC base film. Therefore, a PVC base film of a greater thickness, such as 100.mu., is needed in order to prevent damage thereto. However, the great thickness of the PVC base film will provide an unpleasant appearance when the decorative sticker is attached to clothes.
(2) Due to the low heat resistance of the PVC base film and to the high temperature required (typically 120.degree. C.) when printing desired patterns with gold foil, an additional device is used to control the manufacturing temperature when applying the glue layer on the bottom surface of the PVC base film and when printing desired patterns on the top surface of the PVC base film by pressing the top surface with gold foil in order to prevent damage to the PVC base film.
(3) Because the glue layer has a low adhesive force, the decorative sticker cannot be attached firmly to clothes. Therefore, the decorative sticker easily detaches from clothes during washing.
(4) Finally, the patterns formed on the conventional decorative stickers cannot provide a crystalline effect.